


New Confessions of New Roommates

by VanillaParody



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Eventually there will be a lot of smut, Fluff, Hijack, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not Beta Read, Not Punk/Nerd, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omega Hiccup, Omega!verse, Porn With Plot, like every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaParody/pseuds/VanillaParody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This fanfiction is not Punk/Nerd, they’re just average guys, though they are both thought of as very highly attractive. For my purposes, Jack will be slightly taller and more muscular.*</p><p>When an Alpha marks and claims an Omega, the mark bruises and scars in a shape unique to the Alpha. Eventual Smut. Also this takes place in a modern time at a university.</p><p>This is YAOI people! If you don't like it, don't read my story. Especially if you are going to bash on it. It is rated Mature, but be warned, there will be smut in the future!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to posting my stories online. Please, be patient with me. I might update kind of slowly, but if I have motivation, I can get a chapter or two done! I'm also not the best writer, but I try to make it grammatically correct with little to no spelling errors. I promise there will be eventual smut, and lots of it.

As Hiccup made his way to his dorm, his fluffy brown tail swished and his ears twitched. He sighed in relief as he finally found the right room number. As he fumbled to dig the key out of his backpack, he heard whispers coming from a little ways away.

''Oh my gosh, is that him? Is that the transfer student from Norway?''

''I think so! He’s kinda cute! Do you think he can speak English?''

''I hope so! What do you think his major is?''

While the girls' whispers faded down the hallway, he had dropped his keys and motorcycle helmet. Damn. Bending over to retrieve what was dropped, a shadow appeared over him, a quiet click was heard, and the wooden door was pushed open. Who…? 

''Yo.'' As Hiccup picked up his keys he reached for the helmet. But, as his hand made contact with the cool, black material, a quicker pale hand picked it up off the floor.

Hiccup stood from his crouching position to look at the other boy. He was a little taller than himself and obviously somewhat stronger, too. He could see the boy’s fluffy white ears and a tail that slightly curled at the end, almost unnoticeable.

''Uhhh… Hey.'' Hiccup paused and waited for the stranger to do something. But, he just stood there, doing nothing but looking Hiccup up and down. Hiccup didn't know what to do, or what to say. Just as he was about to say something, the taller boy turned around walking into the dorm room.

''Come on in.'' Hiccup caught himself staring at the other’s sweeping white tail and pale hips, exposed by the blue hoodie that rode up. Quickly, he looked instead at his helmet, still in the other boy’s hand.

Closing the door behind him, he saw that Jack wasn't wearing shoes, which reminded him to take his own off and set them next to the door. He stood and looked around the larger than expected room. Looking back to the only other person in the vicinity, he was trying to think of something to say. The --obviously-- arctic wolf was looking at him, too. 

''I’m Jack. Jack Frost. What’s your name?'' Jack gave the helmet back to Hiccup.

''It’s Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.'' He stated as he hauled his bags to the dresser with nothing on top, next to the neatly made bed. Setting his helmet on top and the bags on the floor next to it to be put away later, he turned to Jack and sat on the bed that was made and leaned against the headboard. 

Jack smirked, ''That’s quite a mouth full. Breed?''

''Just a plain Brown Wolf. I’m assuming you’re an arctic wolf?''

''Only one on campus. Rank?''

''Only you? Interesting. I’m an Omega. You?''

''I’m an Alpha. By the way, there aren't very many Alphas on Campus. It’s mostly Betas and Omegas.'' Jack said. Hiccup noticed how white his teeth were.

''Really? I guess that’s kind of a good thing for the Omegas, huh?'' Hiccup grinned and chuckled.

Jack’s smirk left his face as he observed the Omega that was to be his roommate. He laughed with him, ''I guess so.'' Looking closer at the shorter boy’s appearance, he became aware of the amount of freckles that adorned his face. His almost auburn brown ears and tail looked soft to the touch. Shaking his head and smirking again he spoke to Hiccup, ''I think we’re gonna get along just fine. Just a couple 'rules'. Warn me like a week ahead of time before you go into heat. If you have someone over and don’t want me to disturb you, there are extra shoe laces in that bowl by the door. Just tie one on the handle and I’ll be somewhere else for the night. But, I will be back by 8 am. This rule goes both ways. If you see a shoelace, go away.''

''Got it. Anything else that can’t wait until tomorrow? It was a pretty long plane ride.'' Hiccup yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Ears going flat and tail straightening behind him.

Jack gave a strangled yawn back and went to his own messy bed, ''Wanna join me and my friends tomorrow for lunch in the cafe downstairs?''

''Sure, Jack. What time?'' Hiccup leaned towards his dresser and flipped the switch down, turning the lights off.

''About noon-ish, I guess.'' He shifted under his covers and Hiccup saw him drop the blue hoodie he had been wearing before onto the ground. Shifting again, he pushed his jeans out from under the thick blankets.

Deciding he should stop watching Jack strip himself, he pulled his own jeans off and slipped into flannel pants he pulled from the closest bag. ''You are so specific about what time I should be there.'' He said as he pulled his green v-neck tee shirt over his head. 

''I know right? But, I’ll probably be there around 11:30 finishing stuff, if you wanna just meet me then.'' Jack was watching him now, silently appreciating the view. The moonlight coming in from the window cast a lovely shadow on the tan chest and faintly toned abdomen. Jack almost purred at the sight of the noticeable 'V' leading into his low-hung pajama pants.

Hiccup stretched once more and got back into bed and under the warm covers, bare chest against the sheets beneath him. ''Sounds good. Goodnight.'' He sighed. 

A mumbled ''G'night'' was heard from the other side of the room and both boys fell asleep within moments of each other, heads filled with thoughts of the other.


	2. Meeting New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Jack get sidetracked walking to the Cafe, wind up being late for more than one thing, and Hiccup meets Jack's friends, Aster and Tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Okay so I decided to make this a different kind of Omega!Verse, where there are more than just wolves. There can be any animal, i.e. Dragons, Rabbits, Birds, etc.. (Only certain species will have Alpha/Beta/Omega aspects.) Hiccup and Jack will stay as wolves, though.~

As Jack led the way to the Cafe, Hiccup felt the eyes of many other students trained on him. He began to feel awkward, lost, like a little puppy following a stranger. Jack was talking about all the different buildings that they passed. “This is the Campus Library. Hopefully you already know what that’s for.” He joked, but Hiccup was hardly listening. As Jack led Hiccup past another building and groups of students, someone behind them called his name.

“Jack!” He obviously ignored it. “Jack!” Ignored. “Jackson Overland Frost!” Hiccup could swear he heard a growl come from the taller boy as he finally turned around to see what the person wanted. Hiccup, not recognizing the girl with silvery-white hair, small stumpy ears and a long, thick, bushy white tail with a black tip, went around to stand behind Jack, almost like he was hiding or avoiding a conversation. The girl, out of breath, caught up to the two boys. Hiccup could definitely feel Jack get a little tense and the fur on his tail began to stick up. “Jack-” she took a deep breath, “Why have you been avoiding me?”

Jack crossed his arms and visibly rolled his eyes, “Because, Elsa, I broke up with you, remember? It was almost two weeks ago, now.”

The girl stood straighter, as if surprised. “What on Earth are you talking about? I thought you were joking when you said all that.”

Jack practically face-palmed, and mumbled, “Oh my god...” Sighing, he looked at her again, a very indifferent look on his face. “Fine. I’ll do it again. I am breaking up with you.” Hiccup looked from Jack to the girl, Elsa, and back to Jack. 

Elsa looked dumbfounded, like she couldn’t believe he actually did it. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She turned around and just stormed off. As soon as she was gone, Jack relaxed again. 

“Well, now that that’s over, let’s get to the Cafe. We’re already late. C’mon, Hic!” Jack began running in the previous direction they had been walking. Hiccups blood began to pump as he chased the snow-haired boy, laughing. They wound up being even later than they already were, due to Jack adding in a little Hide-and-Seek into the chase. By the time they finally made it to the Cafe, they were an hour late, out of breath, and covered in sweat. 

Jack had stripped himself of his blue hoodie sometime while hiding, and hiccup had unbuttoned his green flannel. Hiccup was in the middle of a story about his friend, Toothless, from home, when Jack’s name was heard across the room. It was a guy’s voice, with an Australian accent. “Jack! Where’ve you been, mate? You’re, like, an hour late!” He had tall, grey ears like a rabbit, and Hiccup could see how bright his Spring green eyes were from where he standing a few feet away. “This the new roomie?” He gestured to Hiccup, who ran a hand through his messy, sweat-soaked hair. 

There was a girl next to the Aussie rabbit. She had short, multi-colored hair mostly consisting of bright greens and blues. It was brushed back and kinda spiked and feather looking. Hiccup noticed her small dragonfly-like wings and large feathery tail. Her pink eyes widened as she practically jumped over the table. 

She was inches from Hiccup’s face in a second, “Oh, my gosh! You’re adorable! What are you-”  
Jack cut her off mid-sentence by pushing between Hiccup and the girl.

“Tooth! Calm down, alright?” Jack sighed, “Anyway, Hiccup these are some of my friends,” He lifted a hand to the Aussie, “Aster” and to the girl, “Toothiana, or Tooth. Guys, this is my new roommate, Hiccup. He’s from an Island in Norway.” Hiccup smiled and lifted his hand in a half wave. “Okay, anybody have any questions? Hiccup?”

Hiccup nodded, “Yeah. Well, I’m a Brown Wolf, Omega Level. I’m guessing that you’re a Rabbit, Aster. But, what species are you, Tooth?” Hiccup just gave a confused look to the girl.

“Oh, I’m a Hybrid. Half Hummingbird, half Dragonfly. We like to be called Fairies. Do you have Hybrids in Norway?” She began to bounce up and down excitedly, her wings helping in her movement. 

“Not that I know of. There are mostly just Wolves and Dragons up there. I guess every so often there could be cross-breeding. But, I can’t remember any.” Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and wagged his tail once. 

Tooth had stopped bouncing and just looked at him, “Well, then I’ll be your first Hybrid friend!” She began bouncing again and Hiccup nodded, smiling in agreement. 

As Hiccup and Tooth kept talking, Aster found his way over to Jack, standing next to him. “So, new roomie, huh? Bet all the gals in your buildin’ are jealous.” He snickered as Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Dude,” he spoke in a slightly hushed voice, “You know I bat for the pink team.”

Aster laughed quietly, “Yeah. But, I’m guessin’ he,” Aster made a small gesture towards Hiccup, ‘‘doesn’t know, yet?’’ 

Jack scoffed, “He has no need to know.”

“You sure ‘bout that? Your tail was waggin’ up a hell of a storm when you were lookin’ at ‘im.”

“So, what? He thinks I’m straight as a fucking arrow, he saw me break up with Elsa. And I barely know him yet. The extent of our knowledge of each other is extremely limited. All we know about each other is just basic stuff.” Jack stated defensively.

Aster looked down at the slightly shorter wolf, and whispered, “But, that’s all a person needs isn’t it?”

Jack didn’t know what to say about that and instead looked for Hiccup, who was surrounded by the girls that were in the Cafe. Jack felt the smallest amount of jealousy and thought that for a second that the rabbit might have been right. 

Hiccup, who had been talking with Tooth, was practically being overwhelmed by all the new female faces. With a bored expression, he politely answered their irrelevant questions. Some had to do with whether or not he spoke fluent English and how long he was going to go to this University. They would comment about how his eyes looked like the color of a forest, and how many freckles he had on his face. But, most of them had to do with whether or not he had a girlfriend back home. Little did they know, he just wanted to shout something along the lines of, ‘I don’t swing that way’ or ‘Í like men’ hell, even just ‘I’m fucking gay’. But, he just sat there quietly looking for the only face that had really caught his attention. To his own dismay, he could not find the snowy ears and the icy eyes on the pale face. 

Hiccup, who had finally spotted Jack, also noticed the clock on the wall right behind him. All but jumping over the table, he spoke rather loudly as he made his way through the crowd of girls, “Jack! We’re late for class, we need to get going!” 

As Hiccup finally made his way to the Arctic wolf, he grabbed him by the arm and almost knocked him off his feet. 

“Hic? Holy shit, what time is it?!” Jack asked the smaller boy that seemed to be in a hurry. Jack looked at his phone, reading the time. When he was freed from the tight grip, he continued along behind Hiccup. The last thing he saw in the Cafe door was Aster smirking at him and making obscene hand gestures. 

Sighing, Jack turned around and nudged Hiccup to move a little faster. Needless to say, they might as well have not even tried to go to that lesson. It was over by the time they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The Cafe wound up being across the campus, rather than just downstairs. Oops... Anyway, sorry it's not longer! I'm trying to work on the lengths of my Chapters, but there is soooo much stress in my life right now. Lastly, I hope you liked it! Leave a kind comment or Kudos. Tell me what you thought, and any ideas you think would be cool/fun/interesting, I will give you credit if I use your idea! Again, thank you so much for reading!~


	3. Realizing Sexual Preference (The real Chapter 3, I promise.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a good couple of months. Hiccup still doesn't know that Jack is gay. Hiccup starts going out with this girl, but isn't really feeling it, y’know? He soon realizes just who he finds attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real Chapter 3, guys! Smut next chapter.

‘‘Aster, it is none of my business. Or yours, as a matter of fact.’’ Jack’s ears were slowly going flat as he was getting irritated with Aster’s constant hounding about Hiccup’s relationship. It was none of their business who Hiccup decided to go out with. As much as it kinda hurt Jack to admit, he was a little jealous of Astrid.

“C’mon, Jack! It’s obvious you like the guy.” As his tall ears twitched, Aster gently, but sternly, shoved Jack’s arm when he looked down at the controler on his lap. He clutched the plastic object tighter in his hands.

“It doesn’t matter what I think. It’s his relationship, and I don’t want to ruin it for him. He-he seems so happy with her...” With his ears down in defeat and tail curled around his knees, Jack was beginning to tear up a little. Aster, surprised at the sudden emotion, dropped his controller and rubbed Jack’s back as he reached for the tissue box on the coffee table. 

“Aw, mate, you know I mean this in the best way. But, you gotta tell the kid. At least how you feel about ‘im.” His large ears drooped a little. Aster only ever got sentimental when his friends were hurting or upset.

“It’s not gonna help my situation-in fact, it’ll probably make it worse. He’ll feel awkward around me, and in the dorm that we share.” Jack accepted the tissue from the rabbit with a nod of his snowy head. “But, if you think it’ll help, then I’ll do it.” Jack smiled as Aster smiled, 

“Good, and if he has a problem with what you have to say, I’ll sock ‘im.” Jack laughed at the kind attempt to cheer him up. Aster smiled and laughed for a moment with him. He turned, again, to the wolf, “But, seriously, I will.”

Jack laughed harder, “I know you will.”

~~~

Hiccup was on another date with Astrid, and, frankly, he was bored. Kicking his feet back and forth through the water, he leaned back on his hands. As he dipped the tip of his tail in a puddle of water, he wondered why he had ever agreed to go out with her. Sighing, he thought about his roommate who had recently become his best friend. He smiled and Astrid came back from across the pool, thin tail trailing behind her.

“What are you thinking about?” She propped herself on her arms making her chest more pronounced. She flicked her tan ears, ridding them of any water. “Me, right?” She prodded his peaceful daydreams with her presence. 

“Uhh...Yeah.” He lied as she got out of the water and walked over to get her towel. As he pretended to watch her from behind, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the muscular pale body of someone he knew. Sighing once more, he stood up. He hadn’t gotten wet enough to need to use his towel, so he just threw it around his neck. “I have a test to study for tomorrow, so I’m gonna go back to my room.” He stated simply, doing his best to hide the fact that he was bored. 

Her pointed ears stood taller and Astrid seemed to tense a little bit as Hiccup was talking, “Oh-Well, how about you come study in my room? I can keep you up all night long!” She purred, putting her arms around his neck when he was been spacing. 

“No, Astrid. I seriously need to pass this test to stay in the class. Now, let me go.” He sternly grabbed her hands and removed them from him. He turned around and began to walk in the direction of the door closest to his building. She ran to yank his arm and turn him around to face her, almost knocking him off his feet. “What the-”

She pressed her lips onto his, hard. He didn’t react or kiss back, he just stood there. “Are you bored with me or something? You always have something else on your mind and you never want to come to my place to do anything!” She backed away, looking angry. Her tail was still soaked, and created a puddle around her feet. He was getting irritated.

“Astrid, I’m breaking up with you. All you ever do is flirt with everybody. All you think about is sex. And, you know what? I’m sick of it. Now, I’m going back to my room. Goodbye.” He turned and left the pool without another word. He hadn’t even listened to the cat calling for him to come back. 

As he reached his room, he was about to unlock the door when it opened and Jack came crashing into him. They both toppled to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs. Hiccup laughed, having forgotten what he had been wasting his energy on before, and Jack was just a little confused as to whom he bumped into and why they were laughing. Just as Jack recognized the laugh, Hiccup stood up, taking Jack with him. 

“Jeez, you’re pretty strong for an Omega, Hiccup!” Jack was still laughing when Hic put him down, both of their tails were wagging in happiness. 

Hiccup smiled, “You’re still stronger than me, though. But, I used to work out a little, just some self defence and stuff. Anyway, where are you headed in a hurry?” Hiccup brushed past him, his tail almost hitting Jack’s thigh in it’s wagging, and into the room. He was pretty happy that he didn’t have to deal with Astrid anymore. After putting his now folded towel back into the closet next to the bathroom, he walked to his dresser. 

“Uhm...I don’t remember, actually. I think I was sleepwalking. I was taking a nap before.” Hiccup’s ear twitched to show that he was listening. Jack wasn’t going to tell Hiccup he was about to go look for him. 

Jack clenched his fist and his jaw, “You seem really happy, though. Something good happen with Astrid?” It almost physically hurt Jack to say that while sounding happy. He forced his tail fur to flatten, so that Hiccup wouldn’t notice how upset he really was.

Hiccup’s smile got wider and his tail wagged fiercely, “Yes, actually.” Jack faltered the slightest bit at that. He began to ask what, when Hiccup and his tail continued, “I broke up with her!” As ecstatic as Jack was, he was a little curious as to why Hic looked so freaking happy saying that.

“And, that’s...good, I take it? I mean, like, whatever makes you happy. But, just out of curiousity , why?” Jack walked to his bed, that he had actually made for once, and laid on top of it with a fwoomp sound, immediately messing up the sheets.

‘‘Hm? Why what?’’ Hiccup turned around from where he was pulling clean boxers from a drawer. 

Jack sighed at the adorable-ness of the other boy, ‘‘Why did you break up with her? You seemed so happy.’’ Jack tensed as Hiccup snickered.

‘‘Not really. I’m just that good at pretending.’’ Hiccup stuck his tongue out through his teeth, ears flat in playfulness. ‘‘I don’t think I ever really liked her, anyway.’’

‘‘Really? Then, why did you go out with her in the first place?’’ Jack was phrasing his questions casually, and trying not to let on that he really, really, really, wanted to kiss Hiccup right now. ‘‘I mean, like, she’s got a pretty good body, I guess. Kinda funny. Not the best attitude, though.’’ Jack’s ear twitched in thought.

Hiccup just laughed a little as Jack kept going on and on about the girl’s flaws. ‘‘So, what about you and Elsa? What happened there?’’ Hiccup walked into the bathroom, left the door open, and stood where he couldn’t be seen, but he could still hear what Jack was saying.

As Jack thought about how to tell the story, he decided with the shortest version. ‘‘I was never in to her. It was a dare to see if anyone could get her to go out with them. She only said yes to me and later told me that it was just because we were both Arctic animals. She was a fox and I am a Wolf. Except her fur actually changes for the seasons. Mine stays white for some reason.’’ Jack thought about it a little more trying to think if he missed anything. ‘‘I guess that’s about it. We never even kissed or anything.’’ 

Hiccup came back into the room wearing nothing but his boxers. They were the ones with what he said was his family crest. Some kind of dragon with its tail half red was curled into almost a full circle on his thigh. ‘‘Yeah? Kinda lame, though.’’ 

Jack looked at the smaller boy’s lean and slightly toned body, appreciating his back, which seemed the smallest bit more muscular than the front. Jack had propped his head on his hands, and hadn’t even noticed his own waggin tail. “Hey, what about you? How far did you and Astrid go?”

“We didn’t do anything. That was all she ever thought about, sex. It got irritating.” Jack could practically smell the irritation coming in waves off of Hiccup.

“Oh. Uhh, I guess that would get annoying…? What if it was someone who you genuinely cared for and cared for you?” Jack was careful with his words, his tail slowed in its wagging.

Hiccup was a little confused, “What if they what?”

“What if all they ever thought about was sex. Or at least most of the time?” 

“If we deeply cared for each other, I would think about sex with them all the time, too.”

“Really? Wow, that seems so unlike you.” Jack snickered, tail wagging at normal pace again.

Hiccup just turned to look at the Alpha, his own tail wagging the same pace, “Why? I’m an adult. Sex is great.” He stuck his tongue out at the white haired guy who stuck his tongue out, also.

“Who doesn’t think sex is great?” Jack got up and went to the kitchen area. To the fridge, specifically.

“They would have to be craaaazyyyyy.” Hiccup said, dragging out the ‘a’ and ‘y’, mocking the tone he sometimes heard girls use. He followed Jack to the fridge, disappointed when he got there.

“Uhh… Delivery or go somewhere?” Jack said.

“Haaa… Well, if we go out we might as well go grocery shopping, too.” Hiccup said going through the cupboards. “Yeah, we should definitely go shopping.”

“‘Kay. I’ll get the coats, you start making a list.”Jack walked into the bedroom/ living room. He saw Hic’s ear twitch letting him know he was heard.

Hiccup continued looking through the cupboards and looked in the fridge, again. Writing things down he saw they needed, and some other things. Thinking about going out made him realize, “... Can you grab me some pants, too?” Hiccup heard Jack laugh from the other room. 

“Haha, Sure!” Jack came back a moment later in skinny jeans and his large blue hoodie, carrying Hic’s pants, shirt, and jacket.

~~~

They decided to go to the Cafe for late lunch/ early dinner. When they got there, they sat at the corner booth. Jack always got to sit facing the door and Hiccup always had his back to it. Hours went by and it was getting late. Thankfully, though, neither of the boys had any classes the next day.

In just these short few hours, Hiccup began to notice more about Jack. The way he often spoke with his hands, not flamboyantly, but subtly. He noticed the way Jack’s voice got softer when he was around Hiccup. The way Jack’s snowy ears faced him when they talked, and the way that the curve in his tail suited his personality. Hiccup mostly noticed how Jack’s normally piercing ice blue eyes didn’t seem so sharp anymore.

Now, the same was happening for Jack. The noticement of small things in the other. Hiccup often tried to make himself smaller, like he was hiding from the world and the attention it tried to give him. But, when he was around Jack, he was more himself, more open. Jack noticed the way Hiccup leaned his head on his elbows and his tail would slow then speed up in its motion when he talked about something he liked. Jack’s fur had always been the softest of everyone he knew, due to the fact that white fur was more fine. But, Hiccup’s fur was softer than Jack’s, like he was still a pup. It just made Jack want to cuddle him. But, Jack mostly noticed Hiccup’s eyes. Rather than the dark, shy forest green they usually were, they were bright and vibrant with emotion. 

Both the boys’ verdict? When did he get so damn good looking?


	4. Damn, you smell good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been another good couple of months in the story. Anyway, Hiccup’s Heat comes a little unexpectedly and he was unable to warn Jack. What’s gonna happen? I think you know what. Credit to paopu for the idea of an overprotective Alpha Jack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CAME LATER THAN ANTICIPATED!!!!!! It's just that exams are coming up, and I wan't to be prepared! Again, so sorry!

Whimpers could be heard from the hallway.

If it hadn't been for the heavy coat of cologne and blankets, the strong scent of Heat would have been pouring into the hall, where any passing Alpha could smell it. At this time Hiccup was glad Jack wasn't around, but it also scared the hell out of him. What if some random Alpha student got to him? What would Hiccup do? He was too weak to fight right now. He thought about how Jack was gone for the weekend with frie--Shit! I have to warn Jack not to come home!

Hiccup forgot about his weakness and went to stand up off the couch. He instantly felt dizzy, and crashed back to the floor, losing his cover of blankets in the process. Hiccup hadn't felt the horniness of the Heat until that moment. The scent of an Omega in Heat would soon fill the room and probably the hallway. Hiccup whimpered again, when he felt the beginnings of slick trickle down his thigh. He wanted to stay quiet and hope that the world would just forget him if he did, but his throat felt wet and dry at the same time, and a moan slipped out. He began to try to control his breath by taking deep, panting breaths. It went without success. He could do nothing more than rut against the floor and try to regain some amount of control.

At this moment, Jack was getting out of Aster’s car, since he had been the one to do all the driving over the weekend. “Thanks for taking me with, Aster.” Jack began to head towards the dorm complex door.

“No problem, mate!” Aster shouted before driving off again. As soon as Jack hit the stairwell, there was the faint scent of heat, but he couldn't tell what floor it was from. Not too worried that it might be Hiccup, he continued on casually. Another floor up, it was stronger. He considered that it could be Hiccup, but he would have called right? Jack’s walk hurried as he continued up the last flight of stairs. Meeting the door to the third floor, he could smell it clearly, Hiccup’s scent. Jack was now at a full sprint down the hallway, barely dodging the other people. As Jack turned the corner that led to the hallway that his dorm was in, the scent was even stronger.

At one moment, he got a particularly strong wave of the scent, and he tripped. “Dammit!” Shoving away from the ground, he was back to running. The crowd of Alphas around his door was anticipated. He immediately shoved his way to the front of the group. He heard snarls from the other Alphas. One of them tried to punch him, but he ducked out of the way and the fist hit someone else. It turned into a brawl at that first punch. Jack did his best to stay out of most of the fight. He was more concerned about Hiccup, so he stayed right near the door. He fought any of the other Alphas that got too close to the door. Snarling viciously at the last challenger, by means of who hadn't fled yet, he growled, “ **Last chance**. Get away while you can.” His eyes had a ring of deep red around the crystal blue. The last guy ran away with his tail between his legs, literally. Jack was fucking scary when he was angry or protective.

Looking up and down the hall to make sure there was no one else, he saw a small group of she-wolves. Upon slightly closer inspection, they all had blood dripping from their noses and their legs were not only shaking, but pressed together. It didn't really matter to Jack, though, how many girls swooned at how protective he was of something that wasn't even his.

Returning to the door to his and Hiccup’s shared dorm, he heard a long, keening whine that turned into a moan near the end. Reaching for the handle, he spoke, “Hic? Hic, I’m coming in, okay?” He waited for a response, but when he heard nothing, he brought out his key, unlocked the door, and turned the handle, pushing the door open just enough to slip through. He quickly closed and re-locked it behind him.

“Ja-ACk...What was haa~” He paused, breathing hard as he brought the blanket tighter around his waist. Readjusting his position on the floor slightly, he continued, barely holding back the moan that he so desperately wanted to let out, “What was ha-happening out th-there?” He controlled it for long enough to get the question out.

Jack just leaned his back against the door, trying to scent anything other than Hiccup's scent and his heat, but it was everywhere. Jack finally looking down from the ceiling and at Hiccup, not daring to look anywhere but his eyes. “Oh, uhm...It was a-uhh,” he thought hard for a second, “It was just an Alpha thing." _That part's true._  "Nothing to worry about, really.” He tried to smile his way out with those damned perfect teeth of his that Hiccup wanted to kiss so hard their teeth would clack against each other's.  _Whoa, Hiccup._

“I-If you say so, Jack.” Hiccup had to derail the train of thought that quickly led to Jack fucking him then and there, so he focused on other things rather than the painful erection hidden by the blanket he had reached before Jack had come in. He tried not to look at him or smell him. He tried to think of him in any way other than his super-hot-Alpha-best-friend-that-he-wanted-to-have-sex-with. But, it was _hard_ (no pun intended... I think). Eventually, when he snuck a glance at him, he realized that Jack was avoiding his eyes as well. Just as Hiccup was about to look away before growing too much more aroused--if that was possible-- Jack sighed, and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup felt his body grow hotter and his head feel dizzy. “Hiccup,”

“WhaAht?” Hiccup’s voice squeaked with his attempt at speaking.

“I’m going to leave, now.” Jack turned towards the door.

Hiccup, in a slight panic, got to his feet too fast, and became dizzy. He was about to crash back to the floor, again, but Jack caught him. Hiccup leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder, put his arms around the other boy’s neck, and whispered, “Don’t...leave...please.”

“Hi-Hiccup, I need to go. I don’t think I can stay much longer.”

There was a whimper from the shorter boy, “Why?”

Jack just snaked his arms around Hiccup in a hug, “Because, I...I don’t want to hurt you or do anything we’ll both regret.” He sighed again. There was a murmur from Hic that not even Jack’s Alpha hearing could pick up. “What was that?” Another murmur, slightly louder. All Jack heard was ‘I’ but the rest was lost. “One more time, Hic?” There was a whimper/groan like sound as Hiccup’s grip tightened on Jack’s shoulders, he took a deep breath.

“I wouldn't regret it. Not at all.” It was so composed that Jack had momentarily forgotten that Hic was in heat, but then it hit him again, and it hit him hard (same pun, sorry, still not intended...). He had been so focused on Hiccup’s well-being, that he had completely forgotten that the scent, and sight, of Hiccup’s heat would affect him. Upon remembrance, it hit him like a stone wall, and went straight to his groin. Jack groaned as the scent of Hiccup’s heat made him hard. He had never reacted this way towards an Omega’s Heat before, he was always able to just ignore it. But, this was so different. He couldn't get the images out of his head. The only thing he wanted to do right now was breed Hiccup. He was slowly losing control of himself, but not enough that he would harm the one he loved. _Love, Jack? Do I really love Hiccup? I-I think I do._

He smiled as he took a second to think about it. It was then that Hiccup whined, long and high-pitched, but still quiet enough that the neighbors wouldn't hear. His breathing was still fast and shallow, and his arms tightened around Jack. “Hic? Are you alri-wah!” Jack fell and landed so that he was over Hiccup. The first thing that went through Jack’s mind was how easily he could kiss Hiccup from this angle. He mentally slapped himself while Hiccup wriggled under him.

The blanket Hiccup had been using to hide how hard he was had been lost on the way to the floor. He quickly glanced down at himself to see how noticeable his erection was through his thin boxers. When he did, he thought he saw a bulge, larger than it normally was, in Jack’s jeans, but he looked away before Jack noticed him looking. “Shit. Sorry. I think I slipped on that blanket.” Jack started to get up, when Hiccup grabbed a handful of his shirt, preventing him from pulling further away. “Uhh, Hic? I need you to let go, so I can get up…”

Hiccup only frowned and tightened his grip on the shirt. “Please, don’t go. I don’t want to be alone… Stay with me?” He had no idea why he was suddenly so confident, it must have been the Heat that was changing his mood, it was strange. He brought his focus back to the current situation when Jack shifted above him.

“Hiccup, I need to get out of here so you can deal with this.” He brought his hand to Hiccup’s, where it was holding his shirt. “I’m serious. If you don’t let me leave, I might do something I regret.” He tried to pry Hiccup’s hand away, but to no avail.

“Like what?” Hiccup’s eyes looked darker than usual as he spoke with his somewhat cocky and sarcastic voice.

“Like-agh-I dunno, Hic, just let me go!” Jack tried to yank his shirt away, but Hiccup’s hand never budged.

“Tell me what you would do, and I might let you leave.” Hiccup had this different look on his face, one that Jack had never seen before. It was hot, and Jack felt another twinge of pleasure at seeing it.

“Hiccup, you know what I mean. Now, let me go!” Jack tried to sit up but Hiccup pulled him back down.

“Then show me.”

“What?”

“If you won’t _tell_ me, then  _show_ me. Do you remember what I said, before we fell?” It was like Hiccup was a completely different person from earlier. He was calm, composed, and _very_ serious. Jack was sure this was all just the Heat.

Jack thought back to the previous moments. He sighed, recalling the memory, “You said you wouldn’t regret it. But, Hic, I’m not sure if this is even you, it could all just be the Heat.”

“For fuck’s sake, Jack!” Hiccup yanked Jack down as he propped himself on his free elbow, meeting him halfway.

The kiss was passionate and hot and full of want and need. Hiccup released the shirt from his grasp and just left his hand on Jack’s chest. Jack brought his hands up from the floor and gently placed one on each side of Hiccup’s face. Hiccups other hand came to rest on Jack’s shoulder as he slowly pushed Hiccup back to the floor. Now, almost lying completely on top of his best friend, Jack could feel the love that was emitting from Hiccup. This was something not many Alpha’s had the ability to do, sense what their SoulMate was feeling, and this was when Jack realized that Hiccup was meant for him. They pulled away, Hiccup’s face was flushed from the Heat and possibly lack of air. But, Jack, he was gleaming. He was suddenly so happy, and Hiccup was slightly confused, but mostly happy, too.

“Do you still want to go?” Hiccup looked away for a second, fearing what Jack might say.

To his surprise, “Nope. I’m good right where I belong.” Jack then scooped Hiccup up in the air, carrying him, now. Hiccup out of a slight panic, wrapped his legs around the older boy’s lower torso. Jack’s hands were now securely wrapped around the base of Hiccup’s back.

“What are you do-ahh~” Hiccup felt a sudden wave of pleasure as Jack was carrying him through the dorm room. The pleasure had come from one of Jack’s hands pulling away from his back and slowly trailing down his tail. It was then removed as Hiccup heard the click of a door. A couple more steps and Hiccup was dropped onto the soft comforter of one of the beds. Judging by the blue tinted fabric, it was Jack’s.

“Jack,” Hiccup kissed Jack as the older boy crawled above him. Hiccup flipped the positioning so he was now the one on top. Jack propped himself on his elbows as they both simultaneously pulled their shirts off and were immediately back at each other, kissing and touching. Jack ran his hands up and down Hiccup’s chest. Whilst Hiccup ran his hands through Jack’s hair purposely following a trail that led to touching the soft fur of Jack’s ears, where it was most sensitive. Hiccup was rewarded with not only a soft moan from the larger boy, but a nip at his bottom lip. The older boy switched from Hiccup’s chest to his back, running his hands up and down once before reaching his first destination, Hiccup’s tail. He gently massaged the base, where fur met skin, before trailing his hands up the soft brown appendage. Hiccup suddenly broke away with a moan.

At this point Jack flipped the position again, so that he was back on top. With the moan Hiccup’s head had tilted to the side, opening his neck for an attack. Jack made a trail of kisses from Hic's chin all over his neck, not missing a single part that he could reach. When he was satisfied with the job he had done, he gently nipped and sucked a few spots, guaranteeing numerous hickies. Jack pulled away from Hiccup to fully examine his gorgeous piece of art on the stunning freckled canvas. Hiccup knew he was flushed a faint red from the tips of his ears to the tops of his shoulders. He didn't like to be examined. Hiccup reached up to pull Jack back down to him and met his lips. He felt Jack’s tongue at his lips and parted them, allowing the Arctic Wolf access to his mouth. Hiccup could feel his erection straining every time they kissed and began to feel the heat of the Heat, again. Groaning at the need of pleasure, he trained his hands down Jack’s back until he reached the older boy’s jeans. He slipped his fingers into the front pockets and tugged Jack’s pelvis down into his. Jack could tell what Hiccup wanted, so he broke away from the panting Omega and reached for the button of his constricting jeans. Before he could reach them, though, Hiccup was already beginning to undo the zipper.

After they were undone, Jack slid off the bed to take them off completely. Hiccup propped himself on his elbows to watch Jack take off his pants, ever so slowly, watching for his tail, so it didn't get caught. Hiccup was already only in his boxers. But, now, so was Jack as he climbed back onto the bed. Jack sensually swayed his tail in the air as he kissed Hiccup again. It was quick, due to the fact that Jack’s hands, which had started on the Omega’s hips, had made their way to the waistband of his boxers.

“Ready?” Jack asked.

“Very.” Was all that was said before Jack’s hand slipped below the waistline of the smaller male’s boxers. Hiccup moaned as Jack’s hand made contact with his straining erection. Hiccup squirmed in pleasure, as he felt the first few strokes. Jack had moved back down to sit between hiccup’s legs. Hiccup was about to ask what he was doing but was quickly cut off as Jack licked a long trail up the shaft to the tip of the head, through the cotton briefs. Hiccup arched his back at the pleasure surging through him. He reached his hands down to thread through Jack's soft hair, and held on tightly. Jack sucked on the head once more through the green-grey fabric of Hiccup's boxers. He then pulled the elastic band down to fully reveal Hiccup's endowment. Jack moaned at the slight sting of Hiccup tightening his grip, when he finally put his mouth over the head of Hiccup's cock. Jack gave a little hum as he took in more of the length, sending little pleasure filled vibrations through Hiccup's groin.

Hiccup moaned again, trying to cover his mouth with the back of one hand, but, was unsuccessful when Jack began moving. He was now slowly bobbing his head. One of his hands wrapped around the base of Hiccup's cock. He had only been doing it for a moment or two, but with the Heat overtaking him, Hiccup was on the edge already.

"Ja-Jack, please, I-I'm gonna come, ah!" Hiccup had gently tugged the soft white hair upward, but Jack didn't move. Instead, he removed his hand and swallowed Hiccup whole. The sudden warmth and wetness that was surrounding him yanked the brunette over the edge, filling the white-haired boy's mouth. Jack released Hiccup with a wet pop, swallowed what he hadn't been able to before, and crawled up to catch Hiccup's parted lips in a kiss. It was hot and Hiccup tasted the slight saltiness of his own essence on Jack's tongue. As they kissed, Hiccup felt Jack's hands trail down his back again, tugging on Hiccup's boxers. Hiccup lifted his hips so Jack could get the obstruction off. He slid them down Hiccup's legs slowly, then got up to remove his own. He swiftly yanked them off and crawled back to Hiccup. Hiccup felt cold hands on his hips, again, and shivered into the touch, letting out a light, breathy moan.

"Jack, please hurry!" His moans were gradually getting louder and were laced with want. "I need you...please!" Jack felt his face heat up at those words, he had always wanted to hear them from Hiccup.

"Alright, Hic," Jack gave an airy chuckle, "I'm a little euphoric, is all. And you're not helping by being so fucking sexy." He could tell Hiccup was about to retort with something but quickly cut it off by running a hand down his side, over his hip, and to his ass. Hiccup moaned, from the coldness of the hand or the touch itself, he couldn't tell. Smiling, Jack leaned over and caught Hiccup's lips with his. His tongue danced with Hiccup's as his hand trailed the last few inches to Hiccup's aperture. Jack gently probed with his index finger, pushing in. He felt Hiccup jerk under him and moan at the welcomed intrusion. Hiccup kissed Jack harder and moaned again when Jack started to thrust in with his finger. After a moment, Jack added the second finger. He began a scissoring motion, but thanks to the heat, Hiccup didn't need much more stretching. Jack pulled his fingers out and Hiccup gave a slight whine. He wiggled a little when he felt Jack's cock at his entrance. Jack looked at him from his position and, when Hiccup nodded and moaned, pushed himself in.

Jack waited a moment as Hiccup got used to the size of his dick. It was average length but it was _thick._ Hiccup moaned at the fullness he felt. After less than a moment, there was a nod and a breath. Jack understood, slowly pulling halfway out and pushing back in. He did it a few more times before pulling almost completely out and moderately thrusting back in. Hiccup gave a moan and slightly pushed back. Taking the small hint, Jack picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, moaning. Jack could feel the white hotness under the surface and bent down to kiss Hiccup. He kissed back, lacing his fingers through the snowy hair. They parted for nothing but lack of air, and Jack brought his face to Hiccup's ear, and whispered, "Hic, can I Claim you?" He felt his face flush ever so slightly more at asking the question, awaiting an answer. He felt Hiccup shudder beneath him and heard the breathy chuckle. "Hic?" Jack almost, but didn't, falter in his movements, still thrusting, still driving and being driven over the edge. 

"Yes, Jack, you can," was all Hiccup said before Jack sped up even more and kissed Hiccup hard again, changing the angle he was at. The slight change had caused Jack to hit Hiccup's with every thrust. Hiccup gave a loud moan, "Haahhh~!" and arched his back high off the bed. He came with few more thrusts, tightening around Jack. Jack, who had been so close already, leaned down and bit Hiccup's shoulder, hard, and came within seconds.

After a moment of catching their breath and basking in the after-sex glow, Hiccup pulled Jack in for a kiss. It was gentle and filled with warmth. Jack gently pulled away, to take a breath, and sat up slightly, pulling out of Hiccup. He wanted to see what pattern his claiming would leave, though it took a few minutes to actually show. He decided to spend the time waiting cleaning them up. Hiccup was on the verge of sleep, most likely stressed out about the Heat, and a whine as Jack got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. He came back with a warm damp cloth and wiped the mess from both of them. Realizing his bed was now also a mess, he picked up Hiccup and carried him to the other bed. Carefully, with one hand, he lifted the comforter and set Hiccup down. Stretching, he walked around to the other side of the small bed and slipped under the covers, cuddling Hiccup. They were asleep within seconds. 

~~~

Light shone through the window and directly onto Jack's face. He groaned and opened his eyes. Hiccup was gone, but his scent was still fresh. He could hear the coffee pot and assumed that was where Hiccup was. Reluctantly, Jack got up and put soft pajama pants on, and headed to the kitchen. Hiccup was standing at the stove making *sniff sniff* bacon and eggs. Jack smiled and sat down at the table. Hiccup mist have heard him sit because he turned around, with a huge smile on his face. "Good morning! Breakfast?" His smile got larger as Jack nodded slowly. He yawned and stretched again, this time more awake and alert. 

"G'morning, Hic." He said as he dragged his gaze up Hiccup's legs, to his ass, he reached his back and stopped his gaze. Getting up from the table he came to stand behind Hiccup. He gently placed his fingers on the small white snowflake on the small of his back. There was a slight jump from Hic, probably from Jack's cold hands. Jack trailed his fingers up the freckled back finding another snowflake, and more the further towards his shoulders he went. "Hic, have you seen your back?" Jack asked both awed and worried at whet Hiccup might think of the permanent markings on his skin.

"No, but if it's anything like the front of me then it must look amazing." He said as he turned around, holding two plates of food. Jack sighed at how beautifully the white snowflakes complimented the freckled skin. Hiccup's chest had swirls of the design, making it look like he went out on a winter day and the crystal filled wind attached itself to him. "I love it, Jack. It looks-mph!" Jack had pressed his lips firmly, but gently, on Hiccup's, making him almost drop the plates. He kissed back as best he could without his hands. 

When Jack pulled back, he was smiling like fool. "Let's forget breakfast and get back to bed." He playfully wriggled his eyebrows. 

"Yes, please!" Was all Hiccup said before putting the plates down on the counter top, and grabbing Jack's hand to drag him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I have ever written, but i though you guys deserved it. 
> 
> I really hate the word entrance when being used for this sort of thing, but I, for the life of me, could not think of another word. So, if you also hate that word, I'm sorry, I am so so sorry.
> 
> Also, please tell me what you think...if you want, or don't. Uhh-Anyway, this is actually the last chapter of this I am doing so Thanks for reading!
> 
> Aperture: (noun) an opening, hole, or gap.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who commented or kudos'd I greatly appreciate it! Special Thanks to Legowerewolf, for getting me to finish this!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think! I like feedback, but if you are only going to insult me or my work, then shove it and go away. Anyhoo~, I want to hear if you are eager to read the next chapter or if you have suggestions for my story. I will credit you if I decide to use your idea.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
